


Once Bitten

by tigersharktimes



Series: Lunation [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Frenemy, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night after the events at the gay club?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

Noisily Stiles barged through the woods, loud enough to probably rouse every living creature in the immediate area, maybe even a wolf prowling around. He had told Scott and Allison that he wanted to check on Lydia but in fact he needed some personal time to gather himself, to clear his head. The whole story with Jackson was so fucked up and he knew that Scott and Allison preferred to be alone anyway. Not that they had complained to him but he knew pretty well when his company was undesired. They were probably making out right now. He didn´t want to be the third wheel and stand in their way. Not that he wouldn´t like to make out himself. Yeah. Sure. Big chance that such a thing would happen anytime soon. Not with all the weird shit that was going on in the last few days. Not with Lydia being a mess. Not with the kanima killing people. Not with Derek biting him. He shuddered due to the uncalled-for memory. Why am I thinking about that again? Why can´t I forget that insignificant incident? What is it with me and that....

A looming shadow behind a line of trees startled him out of his thoughts, and he stopped in his tracks, keyed up to the limit. He realized how dark and quiet the place was. Well! At least since he had stopped making so much noise. He was all alone here. So what? Jackson was safely put away. There was nothing to be afraid of behind those trees. Only his imagination. Right! Yet that shadow kept lurking like an erratic threat under the magical moonlight and he felt a panic attack ready to claim him like a fearsome beast in a grim nightmare. How stupid to walk through the woods all by himself. How stupid to tempt fate knowing of the existence of werewolves. "Don´t get paranoid. There is no one there...."

A familiar shape with two burning red eyeballs jumped out of the blackness into his path, growling furiously.

...but Derek, Stiles finished soundlessly, confronted with the presence of the one werewolf he´d hoped never to see again. Not after what had happened at Scott´s house. Not after he had him and his friends under siege. Not after he tried to hurt the girl he was in love with since forever. "Hey there, big bad wolf. Waylaying for red riding hood to come along?" Holy Shit, Stiles. Aren´t you wearing a red textured jacket? Do you want to die? Really?

Derek glared at him like he´d very much enjoy wolfing him down like the infamous fairytale character. "Stiles."

Be afraid. The one earlobe that had been bitten by Derek only days ago began to tingle. Be very afraid. "Derek." 

"What are you doing here?" the alpha snubbed him, obviously very disgruntled about someone.

Me. Obviously. "Not your business, dude," he snapped back, riled, feeling an unexpected rush of anger sweeping through him. "I´m not part of your pack."

"I should rip your throat out for walking these woods alone, idiot," Derek exhaled between gritted teeth. "The kanima has not been found yet." His eyes flashed even redder and brighter mentioning their mutual enemy.

"I can take care of myself." And I know where you can find him.

"Go figure!" Derek sneered, pointing out his current position. 

"Clashing with you? So what? I´m n-not afraid of you. You mean no danger to me." Yeah. That´s why my heartbeat is pounding like crazy in my chest.

The red of Derek´s eyes darkened. "Is that right?" Smoothly he sneaked up to him.

Stiles took a step backwards. Oh shit! Run! "Uh...yes..." Oh. Oh. Dying a virgin here. So not fair. "...not after what you pulled off the night you spent in my room."

"What are you talking about?" Derek´s expression turned maliciously dirty.

Stiles´s mouth dropped open. That the guy had the nerve to play innocent with him. "You bit me."

In three impressive strides Derek closed in on Stiles and pushed him against the next tree. "I. Did. Not." 

"Oh my God. Really? No wall this time but a tree." Awkwardly he shoved against Derek´s solid body, trying to wriggle out of the very precarious position, gasping for air. Yet he felt no fear but a sudden and primitive excitement. The nerves below his belly jumped awake, fluttering delicately. No. No. No. Not this again. You hate him. Just think about that. How much you despise him. How much you want him dead.

"Why are you defying me more than any wolf would ever dare?" Derek complained, sounding strangely wounded. "Insufferable. Human." His fangs unsheathed in a flash, looking threateningly sharp and...and...gorgeous. 

"Ugh...come on...no more biting..." His whole body betrayed his words by twitching and shuddering before Derek´s beastly appearance, even his earlobe pulsed in sync to the prospect of...of... Crap!

"Stop fidgeting." Derek moved even closer, leaning against him like his wolf was finally ready to feast on the one that always went astray.

An intoxicating scent of pines and moist earth hit his senses, and his legs turned flimsy as if they were only made of silvery light. "Dude, what..." Feeling Derek´s breath on his neck he fought for the last bit of dignity. Oh my God. Why didn´t I take the car? Why did I run through the woods all by myself? Why do I mouth off all the time? "...big teeth you have?" The joke turned into a strangled sound going poof due to Derek´s next move.

Seductively he sniffed at Stiles´s ear. "You can barely call this a bite."

"Okay," Stiles huffed, irritated, while the sweetest thrilling raced through him. Holy God! "What´s your point?" 

"Don't pretend you don't like this," Derek murmured into Stiles´s ear.

"Don´t pretend you don´t like to prowl," Stiles spouted off in spite of being in the most vulnerable position. There. I did it again. I bring it on myself. It must have been my brain that drowned that night...

"Let´s find out what will happen if I mark you for real." Derek tightened his grip on the boy, reeling him in like easy prey, resting one hand on the back of his neck and the other against the insides of his thighs.

"What is this?" Stiles squealed in utter surprise. "Are you cuddling me? Didn´t you get enough clinging to me in the pool?"

"You´re one pain in the ass," Derek hummed surprisingly softly, rubbing his nose into the spot under Stiles’s ear, inhaling his scent like the sweetest temptation. 

"Says the sourwolf," Stiles mumbled, but he was feeling less and less feisty due to the wolf´s tight embrace. No. I don´t want this. I love Lydia. I´m into girls not hot hunks with stubble. Just because he had been so cold for so long and Derek gave off so much heat, and his body felt so strong and lean, and smelled so good, awfully rich and spicy, he gave in to this. Because he had longed for such a long time to be close to someone, to make out with... God!

"Shut up," Derek suggested, but the familiar harsh words were given more like a tender caress than a threat.

"Make me." Holy God. Really. Do SHUT UP.

A dangerous growl. A heavy roll of Derek´s hips and he pressed Stiles even harder into the tree. "No house. No rules." 

"Derek!" Stiles gasped. He could feel every muscle of the other man. Every damn muscle! Which was a lot. Holy Fuck! This wasn´t happening. This wasn´t what he wanted. This wasn´t a boner growing in his pants. No way that he was enjoying this. No way did he have a thing for being taken. No fucking way this was all manner of hot.

"You like it," Derek confirmed, sounding a bit smug, humping against Stiles´s leg. Raw. Hungry. Wolflike. 

"What are you doing?" Stiles yelped, bewildered.

"What you deserve...," Derek huffed, his breath as hot and damp as sizzling water. "...for tempting me." He moved his lips along Stiles´s jaw-line, teasing the skin with scraping teeth, not breaking the surface, though, but seducing him to surrender with nuzzling licks.

Is this a tease or torture? Stiles pondered briefly but couldn't deny the sparks of lust that rushed through him. The hard-on straining eagerly in his pants was proof enough he was lying to himself. "D-derek...no..." He was grateful for the knothole pushing into his back, keeping him from sliding down in bliss, but unfortunately not from rubbing back against Derek´s advances. 

"No? Really?" Derek smirked, and gifted a wet, filthy curl of his tongue against the pulse at Stiles´s neck. The first sharp pinprick of Derek's fangs followed without the slightest warning.

That ripped a wounded and highly satisfied noise from the boy´s mouth. "Oh...God..."

Derek muffled his outcry by kissing his open mouth roughly, sidling his tongue past the provocative lips, finally claiming them to be his. 

Stiles gurgled into Derek´s mouth, and avoiding deeper bruises through the penetrating knot, he finally crumbled against Derek´s muscle-bound body. Kissing him back inexperienced but fervently, explicitly pointing out that he wanted more of this, and much more of him, his fingers threaded into Derek's hair, tugging along with the rhythm of his hips smashing against the dent in Derek´s front.

For some time intense and wet smacking were the only offensive sounds disturbing the stillness of the woods, while their bodies remained glued together, not an inch of privacy left between them, nor water.

This is a much better way of going under. "...more...," Stiles whimpered in frustration due to the throbbing ache in his groin and tried to yank his fly open. "...come on..." 

Derek pulled back, his eyes a bright brilliant green, his expression open and damageable. "Go home. Stay away from the woods at the full moon."

"Derek..." The urgency in his pants was driving him to seize Derek by the sleeve; bravely holding on to him, to make him finish what he had started. "You...why...what?"

Derek tore himself free. "Just... Go! Stay away from me," he barked, and ducked into the blackness behind the trees. He disappeared as if he had never been there and none of their intimacy had ever happened. 

Stiles puffed into the vastness surrounding him. "Great. Thanks for the awesome... talk, creeper wolf." Heading straight for home he appeared to be a good obedient boy even if for selfish reasons. The last mile he ran faster and faster like he was in danger of being caught and ravaged on the ground like an animal. The vivid image made him gaze at the moon in desperate longing. The existence of Lydia was forgotten. Already moist due to Derek´s touch he crashed into his room, and tearing his fly open and pants down, he jerked off fiercely, whining like a needy cub. He didn´t need much time or skill to make himself come all over his hands, gasping for air like he was drowning. Yeah. That memory again. "Whoa," he finally whispered, dropping on his bed. "That was a blast. So not sorry about meeting you, sourwolf." Derek´s nickname gave him the shock of a most painful epiphany. The burning in his loins wasn´t gone and he realized how hot he was for the werewolf. The man he hated. He should have known better after the hours in the pool. You held on to him until you almost died yourself. You hate him? Yeah, right. That´s why you never stop thinking about him, huh? That´s why you want him like crazy? That´s why you came in record time? Holy shit. He was so fucked. Derek would rip his throat out if he knew that Stiles was jerking off because of him. The thought, though, didn´t scare him, but made him hard again. Dripping with need he rubbed himself off once more. Slower this time, reliving every delicate moment he had suffered through roaming those woods tonight. "Oh...my...God...Derek...this is so wrong...so fucked up... and...I...aaahnghhh...."

Finally spent and done, he took the very same way back to his friends. Alone and on foot he hoped that maybe he´d get eaten by the big bad wolf at last.


End file.
